La règle implicite
by CaptainJay
Summary: Gibbs a beaucoup de règles. Mais la plus importante n'est pas forcément la numéro 1.


_Juste parce que je me suis dit que Gibbs avait sûrement des règles implicites. Et que celle-ci me semble réaliste._

* * *

><p>Tom Morrow l'avait compris à la minute même où Jethro avait débarqué dans son bureau, sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Un jour cela lui apporterait des problèmes mais ce n'était pas le sujet immédiat. Oui! Il l'avait su, de toute façon, il fallait être idiot pour ne pas le voir, à la minute même où la phrase 'Voici mon nouvel agent' avait empli l'air et où le directeur du NCIS avait ouvert le dossier des états de service d'Anthony DiNozzo Jr.<p>

Le Dr Donald Mallard l'avait compris après quelques phrases échangés avec le nouvel agent de son vieil ami. Gibbs était descendu dans son antre afin de faire les présentations entre l'écossais et l'italien. Le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de sortir la réplique d'un vieux film britannique après la présentation peu conventionnelle que lui avait servi Ducky. La claque qui suivit surprit le médecin légiste et son assistant. Jamais Gibbs n'avait frappé un de ses agents. Le grand sourire qu'offrit Anthony à son patron conforta Ducky dans sa pensée que le jeune homme y était habitué malgré le peu de temps écoulé depuis son embauche. Et la lueur d'affection qui éclata dans les iris bleus de Jethro soulagea le docteur Mallard. Non! Gibbs n'était pas devenu plus froid qu'il ne l'était déjà. Bien au contraire. Ducky avait compris et apparament, son assistant Gerald également alors que les deux hommes partageaient un sourire complice.

Vivian Blackadder l'avait compris avec colère. Quoiqu'elle fasse, son patron se contentait de lui envoyer des regards glacials même lorsqu'elle lui donnait une nouvelle info primordiale sur le cas. Rien ne semblait satisfaire Gibbs. Elle pourrait se satisfaire d'un 'bon travail' ou même d'un hochement de tête approbateur. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'a demandé la fierté évidente sur le visage de l'agent. Quoiqu'elle fasse, sa simple présence semblait irriter Gibbs. Alors pourquoi lorsque ce crétin de DiNozzo leur sortait une de ses blagues médiocres, les lèvres de son patron se fendaient d'un sourire surréaliste?

Abigaïl Sciuto l'avait compris avec du temps. La jeune laborantine marchait dans les couloirs de l'hopitâl, venant rendre visite pour la première fois d'une longue série à Tony. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, feignant l'exaspération en sa présence, le charme DiNozzo avait fonctionné sur elle presque instantanément. Pourtant, après les récents événéments qui avaient entraîné le jeune agent à l'hopîtal, elle était prête à revoir son jugement et à accorder à l'italien autant d'affection qu'elle vouait au reste de leur petite équipe. Après tout, il était ici parce qu'il avait pris une balle qui était déstinée à son renard argenté. C'était décidé, Tony méritait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'elle le verrait désormais. En attendant, elle devait voir Gibbs et c'est aux côtés de Tony qu'elle le trouverait. Parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Gibbs passerait la nuit au chevet de l'un de ses agents blessés.

Caitlin Todd l'avait compris au premier coup d'oeil. Elle était profiler, c'était comme un sixième sens de sentir ce genre de chose. C'était le réflèxe primaire de tout profiler digne de ce nom. Observer son interlocuteur, la manière de bouger, sa façon de parler, ses interactions avec son entourage social. On pouvait apprendre beaucoup de choses sur quelqu'un juste en l'observant. Et lorsqu'elle avait rencontré l'agent Gibbs elle l'avait catalogué tout de suite dans le genre vieux loup solitaire. Elle en avait connu plus d'un de ces vieux grincheux, travaillant en solo et qui n'acceptait pas l'aide qu'on leur proposait. Il resterait accroché à cette affaire comme un chien enragé à son os. Puis elle a rencontré l'agent DiNozzo. L'exact contraire de son supérieur. Elle était persuadée qu'il insupportait son patron. L'ombre et la lumière. Véritablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle les voie, ensemble. Et de se dire que finalement, l'ombre et la lumière ne sont pas forcément antagonistes. Et que la lumière de DiNozzo venait forcément de quelque part, pas aussi éloigné qu'il le semblait.

Timothy McGee l'avait compris sans trop savoir comment. Il se rappellait ses premiers jours au NCIS, puis en tant que nouvel agent officiel de l'équipe de Gibbs. Il se souvenait encore de la première moquerie de Tony à son encontre ou du premier regard glacial de son patron pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Drôle de façon certes, mais, il le comprendrait plus tard, tellement symptomatique des deux hommes. Il se souvenait du soulagement qu'il avait eu en voyant le confiant DiNozzo avoir peur de son patron, et de ses claques derrière la tête de l'italien. Les claques s'étaient enchaînés au fil des jours de McGee en tant que bleu sans qu'il y fasse plus attention. Jusqu'au jour où Tony s'était prit une claque juste à côté de lui. Tim se souvient encore s'étre crispé en prévision de la claque que Tony allait recevoir. Elle était attendue par tout le monde, DiNozzo en tête. Et pourtant, Tony était parfaitement détendu lorsqu'il l'a reçut, au plus grand étonnement de McGee. Après avoir observé avec attention les claques futures, Tim s'est rendu à l'évidence que Tony semblait savoir que Gibbs ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Palmer l'avait compris avec un peu d'aide. Le Dr Mallard lui apprenait toujours beaucoup de choses, anecdotes historiques, compétences anatomiques et certaines relations sociales. Dont l'une des plus compliqués qu'il eusse jamais vu.

Jenny Sheppard l'avait compris avec douleur. Jethro était un homme blessé et comme chaque homme blessé, elle avait espéré être la femme qui le guérirait. Elle avait échoué, se réconfortant avec le fait que personne ne pourrait guérir ce coeur brisé. Ce qu'il l'avait éloigné d'elle la première fois, l'avait fait également une seconde fois. La famille de Jethro, la douleur passée qui ne se refermerait jamais. Puis, il était revenu et elle avait voulu de nouveau essayer d'être cette femme qui le guérirai. C'était sans compter que quelqu'un avait déjà pris cette place dans le coeur de Jethro et que ce quelqu'un, elle avait failli le faire tuer, elle l'avait blessé, brisant un peu plus le coeur de son ancien amant.

Ziva David l'avait compris à plusieurs reprises, avec l'illusion de croire que cela pourrait changer un jour. Mais elle l'avait compris définitivement quand il l'avait choisi lui. Parce que ce serait toujours lui.

Leon Vance l'avait compris avec parcimonie. A chaque regard noir que Gibbs lui avait envoyé alors que son équipe était loin de son leader. Et encore plus lorsque McGee et Ziva étaient revenus. Le fondement de ce regard assassin n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours l'absence de SON équipe qui en était à l'origine.

Jackson Gibbs l'avait compris avec bonheur. La perte de sa belle-fille et de sa petite-fille avait éloigné les deux hommes de la fratrie Gibbs, les reléguant au rang de simples étrangers. Mais Jackson était un homme qui n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Lui et son fils redeviendrait une famille. Il en était certain. Il ne se doutait simplement pas que son espoir serait un trentenaire italien, habillé avec classe et plus bavard qu'une de ces satanées pies de la région, bien différent de son Jethro. Mais Jackson était prêt à agrandir la famille.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait beaucoup de règles et il attendait de son équipe qu'elle les sache par coeur. Mais il existait une règle que chaque agent du NCIS se devait de connaître pour survivre, la règle implicite : Tony était le protegé de Gibbs. Et gard à celui qui l'oubliait.

**E.N.D**


End file.
